


All's Fair in...

by animehead



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby likes playing games that Kotetsu is sure to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in...

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. I don't even know.

He knows what type of man Mr. Legend was, but that still doesn’t stop Kotetsu from streaming videos of him on his computer. There’s a plate of fried rice in front of him, sitting atop his desk and just to the left of his computer.  He tries to avoid spilling tiny pieces of rice onto his keyboard, but it’s getting a bit… _difficult_.

He scoops some rice onto his chopsticks, pauses, lets out a shaky breath and then slides the chopsticks into his mouth. Placing them down, he rests his hand on top of the mouse, breathes out slowly, and clicks the _replay_ button.

He wants another bite of his dinner, but he can’t bring himself to take his hand away from the mouse. Weakened powers or not, he’s thankful that his Hundred Power isn’t activated—he would have certainly crushed the poor thing by now.

He gasps, moans, thrusts his hips, hand squeezing the wireless mouse hard enough that that the case pops off and the battery falls out. “Damn it, Bunny,” he growls softly. “I can’t do this. I’m either going to break my computer or choke to death on this rice.” He stares down at Barnaby, amber eyes barely open, but still he’s able to see the King of Heroes on his knees, plump pink lips spread wide, wrapped around Kotetsu’s cock.

Barnaby’s looks up at him, his face the perfect example of false sympathy. He knows Kotetsu wants to cum, is just _dying_ to grab Barnaby by his hair—handfuls of long curly locks in each fist—and just _fuck_ his mouth without regards to anything other than cumming _hard_ down Barnaby’s throat.

And Barnaby _loves_ it. He loves the conflicted look on Kotetsu’s face, loves that Kotetsu knows that Barnaby knows the moment he touches Barnaby’s hair—or any part of his body for that matter—that he will lose their game of wills.

Barnaby loves playing games.

Kotetsu forces himself to look away from Barnaby and attempts to stick the battery back into the mouse without crushing it to pieces. He’s tempted to just throw the thing across the room, grab Barnaby by the hair, throw him onto the desk and just _fuck_ him until he’s completely forgotten about their stupid game. He almost has the battery back in when Barnaby takes all of Kotetsu’s cock into his mouth and swallows around it.

“Fuck, Bunny,” Kotetsu moans and both the battery and the mouse crash onto the desk. He’s at the point where he’d do anything to cum. A buildup of pleasure without release easily fades to pain rather quickly. But finally he’s there, tethering on the edge, both eagerly and welcoming his impending orgasm. But Barnaby stops, pulls back, and replaces his mouth with his hand and pumps, _slowly_.  

And Kotetsu loses it.

Kotetsu rises to his feet. One hand is in Barnaby’s hair now, tugging, pulling the younger man to his feet. The other is loosening his tie. Kotetsu is sure that he’s beaten some type of record for how quickly he gets it off.

“You lose,” Barnaby says in the cockiest tone imaginable. But Kotetsu’s too far gone to care.

“Who cares?” Kotetsu replies. Barnaby’s talking but Kotetsu isn’t paying much attention. He’s too busy focused on pulling Barnaby over to the couch. He could just feel the smirk on Barnaby’s face as Barnaby makes to sit down, but Kotetsu jerks him back. “Don’t sit,” he says and pulls Barnaby behind the couch. He knows Barnaby’s confused now and this pleases him. _Keep ‘em guessing_ , he silently thinks as he presses on Barnaby’s back, bending him over the back of the couch.

Kotetsu uses the tie to bind Barnaby’s wrists together and Barnaby doesn’t even pretend to struggle. Kotetsu knows that Barnaby’s into the type of thing, bondage. Kotetsu himself is still a stranger to it all. He’s an old man and reluctant and still learning both his and Barnaby’s kinks, but he loves Barnaby, _needs_ him, and he’s willing to do what it takes to make him feel good.

“You like this, Bunny?” Kotetsu asks. His hands are at Barnaby’s waist, unfastening and pulling down Barnaby’s pants. When Barnaby doesn’t answer, Kotetsu runs his hand down Barnaby’s ass and _smacks_.

Barnaby jerks forward and cries out. There’s a light dusting of pink where Kotetsu hand had been. His legs tremble and he arches his back, silently begging for more. Kotetsu smacks Barnaby’s ass again and is somewhat alarmed by the angry red handprint on his lover’s backside, but Barnaby _screams_ for more.

Kotetsu thinks maybe he should stop even if he is incredibly hard. He feels bad spanking Barnaby like this, but he knows his Bunny likes it, _craves_ it even. Kotetsu obliges, smacking Barnaby’s ass a few more times until its color is a mixture of red and white. It reminds Kotetsu of a candy cane or one of those things that used to be in front of Barber Shops.

But Kotetsu doesn’t want to spank Barnaby’s ass anymore. He wants to fuck it and he curses everything when he realizes that he doesn’t have any lube on him. He runs his hand along Barnaby’s arm and grips the tie, jerking back on it just once. “Don’t move.” He leaves Barnaby for just a brief moment to disappear into his bedroom where he finds some lube between his nightstand and his bed.

When he comes back Barnaby is still slumped over the couch. There’s a wet spot beneath his mouth from where he’s been biting the fabric, the suede a much darker brown then the rest of the couch. Kotetsu groans and eagerly finds his place back behind Barnaby. He makes quick use of the lube, massaging it onto his cock, slicking it up to make it easier on both of them.

With one wet, cool, hand he spreads Barnaby’s ass apart and uses his other hand to guide his dick inside that tight, heated, space that’s always so greedily waiting to twitch and squeeze around him. He slides in slowly, worked up or not, he knows this is always the difficult part. Kotetsu has always been a modest guy, but he knows he’s not small,  and well, even if he and Barnaby have done this more times than either of them can count, he never misses Barnaby’s sharp intake of breath or the way his hands ball into fists when Kotetsu first pushes inside.

Usually Kotetsu likes to start of slow to give Barnaby time to adjust. _Usually_. But tonight Kotetsu isn’t feeling as gracious. Instead he plants his bare feet firmly on the ground, grips the tie with one hand and Barnaby’s hair with the other and thrusts _hard_. He feels like both an awful person and lover when he’s amused by Barnaby shouts and attempts to get away.

“Are you running from me, Bunny?” Kotetsu asks and smirks evilly when Barnaby whimpers a lisped version of his name. He should be ashamed, but he’s not. He’s Tiger, Wild Tiger, and tigers are, well, _wild_ and do what they want and right now all he wants to do is just _pound_ Barnaby’s ass to the point where Barnaby won’t be able to move. He’ll have to crawl around for the rest of the night and then maybe, _maybe_ , Kotetsu will do it all over again.

He continues to slam into Barnaby until every other word from Barnaby’s mouth is said with a lisp. Kotetsu loves hearing Barnaby’s lisp, loves to see and hear him unraveling faster than loose thread on a cheap Christmas sweater. He doesn’t even know what Barnaby is saying anymore, can barely hear him over the rush of blood pounding in his ears. But he is considerate enough to release Barnaby’s hair and to reach around and stroke Barnaby’s cock, which is hard and leaking, smearing precum into the couch.

And Barnaby is loud, so _loud_ , and Kotetsu’s windows are open and he just knows someone will be able to hear, but Kotetsu doesn’t care anymore. He’s close, so _deliciously_ close, that when Barnaby shouts half of his name and the rest is lost in his throat followed by the vice-like squeeze around Kotetsu’s cock, all the veteran hero can do is shout out the nickname he’s given to his partner and pull out his cock and just _watch_ as his cum splatters against Barnaby’s ass. Kotetsu rubs his cock back and forth in the mess, smearing it before sliding back into Barnaby and thrusting, much gently than before, but enough to prove his point—whatever that may be.

Kotetsu needs a second to catch his breath; they both do. After a few moments, he pulls out again and unknots the tie around Barnaby’s wrist. Barnaby turns around and Kotetsu smiles at his messy blond hair and flushed appearance. His Bunny looks well-fucked. Barnaby blinks, squints, and frowns and Kotetsu thinks maybe he should offer to get Barnaby’s glasses, but he really just wants to lie on the floor and sleep for the next few weeks.

“You still lost,” Barnaby says, his voice slightly rasp from all that shouting.

Kotetsu grins and shrugs his shoulders. “Well, unlike you, I’m not a sore loser.”

Barnaby snorts and stares down at his wrists. There are red marks all around them. Kotetsu worries for a second until he realizes that Barnaby is admiring the marks left on him by the tie. “It’s impossible to be a sore loser if you’ve never lost at anything.”

Kotetsu snorts and rolls his eyes. Apparently, even being bound and spanked wasn’t enough to make a dent on Barnaby’s confidence level. _Cocky, little, brat._

Barnaby walks off, undoubtedly heading to the bathroom to clean up. “I want to lose next time,” he says before making his way down the hall.

Kotetsu frowns, not exactly understanding what Barnaby meant before realization hits him like a ton of bricks. He imagines himself slumped across the couch, arms bound by Barnaby’s belt, ass red from getting _spanked,_ and shudders at the thought.

“Eh, not in the same way though, right, Bunny?” Kotetsu asks and immediately follows after him.

When Barnaby doesn’t reply all types of alarms begin to go off inside Kotetsu’s head. “Everything but the spanking, right? I’m an old man. You can’t spank me. I might have a heart attack.”

“All’s fair,” Barnaby replies before stepping into the bathroom, shutting the door, and locking it.

“No, wait,” Kotetsu tries the open the door by rattling the doorknob, which does absolutely nothing. “I’m saying you can’t spank me.” Kotetsu curses when he hears the steady spray of water splashing against the tub. “Bunny, are you listening to me? Bunny!”

Kotetsu can’t decide if he loves or hates playing these games with Barnaby.


End file.
